


Fashion Trend

by HellamAir



Category: Inhumans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellamAir/pseuds/HellamAir
Summary: “你们不能穿着这种衣服乱逛。”以利亚说，“你们得去换套衣服。”
Relationships: Blackagar Boltagon & Maximus Boltagon, Blackagar Boltagon & Medusalith Amaquelin, Medusalith Amaquelin & Maximus Boltagon
Kudos: 2





	Fashion Trend

**Author's Note:**

> Base on Inhumans: Once And Future Kings (2017)

今天是星期六，天气相当不错，纽约市中心因此变得更加人潮汹涌。几乎每个人都醉心于盯着自己的手机屏幕，所以当四个人和一条狗凭空出现在道路中间时，他们也没有分出更多精力来表达惊讶。毕竟，如果不能准确地用镜头捕捉下这一刻，然后发到Instagram上，这件事对纽约市民们来说就毫无意义。

“人类比我想像的还要无知无礼。”马克西姆斯得出结论。他的鞋刚刚差点被路人踩上一脚。

“你和他们没差多少，小王子。”以利亚说着开始挪动脚步，在马克西姆斯对他大发脾气之前向购物中心移动。

布拉卡加警惕地跟在以利亚身后，没多说话。他其实想问问以利亚他们的目的地是哪里，但马克西姆斯专注于咒骂以利亚是个卑劣的低等阿尔法奴隶，对他哥哥的请求置之不理，这件事只得作罢。

美杜莎不耐烦地开口：“我们这是在往哪儿走？”

布拉卡加向美杜莎投去一道感激的目光。后者对此毫无反应。

“服装店。”以利亚打量着三个孩子，眼神古怪，好像他们刚刚问的是什么愚蠢的问题。

可惜三位皇室继承人并没有理解他的意思。尽管他们注意到不少人把目光聚集在他们身上，但他们不觉得这有什么不妥。他们是皇室成员，他们理应得到注视。

以利亚不得不多费些口舌。

“你们不能穿着这种衣服乱逛。”以利亚说，“你们得去换套衣服。”

在他们聊天的功夫，他们已经走到了购物中心，这栋建筑的结构颇具埃舍尔的风格，能让初见者对每一个成功从里面走出来的人产生由衷的钦佩。衣着艳丽的男男女女从他们身边经过，无一不投来疑惑的一瞥。也仅限于一瞥而已，没人敢定论下周这个时候紧身衣和曳地长裙会不会成为潮流，这里可是纽约。

以利亚的视线扫过三个年轻人，他略一思考后，把破伤风塞到马克西姆斯手里。

“这是什么意思？”马克西姆斯语气不善。他一点都不信任以利亚，这个阿尔法奴隶的每一次呼吸都让他觉得受到冒犯。也许他可以趁机回阿提兰，他这么想着，伸手去挠破伤风的下巴。破伤风在他怀里发出舒适的呜呜声。

“你在这里等我们。”以利亚看起来不想过多解释。

“为什么只有我？”这下马克西姆斯真的感觉受到冒犯了，他受够了这种无视。还在阿提兰时，他为证明自己价值做出的努力就全部付诸东流，没人看得到他，就因为他头上压着布拉卡加这片阴影。只要他哥哥还活着，他就永远不会成为王位的第一继承人。国王看重布拉卡加，而他还只是个没有实权的王子，他没法将这些小心思公之于众。但现在连一个阿尔法奴隶都敢轻视他？这简直无法容忍。

冷静点，马克西姆斯，没人轻视你。

马克西姆斯这才发现布拉卡加的手搭在他肩膀上。他不知道这是什么时候的事，布拉卡加总是太过安静，安静得让人心烦。他在心里的小本子上记下这一条。

“因为你恰巧穿得不怎么扎眼，仅此而已。”除了看起来像要去参加葬礼。以利亚没说后面这句，他知道马克西姆斯确实参加过一场葬礼，而他还不想在纽约街头和这位小王子彻底闹掰。

“而且这些服装店都禁止宠物入内。”美杜莎眯起眼睛看着告示牌，补充道。

终于，美杜莎的话起了作用。准确来讲，马克西姆斯只是不想在美杜莎面前表现得太过失态，他并不真的在意人类社会的规矩。

“我要跟你们一起进去。”马克西姆斯做出妥协，“我可以让那些人类以为破伤风不存在。”

以利亚看起来没被说服。他没说出口的理由是他身上没那么多现金，作为人类世界的黑户，他也没有信用卡一类的东西。如果马克西姆斯也加入进来，他可能……

“我还可以让他们以为你付钱了。”

“成交。”

鉴于他们的经济状况，以利亚没挑什么名牌，这只是一家普通得不能再普通的小服装店，即使在纽约市中心仍然保持着可贵的人烟稀少。收银员大概是认定这家店离倒闭不远，对四位客人的到来显得兴致缺缺，只抬头看了他们一眼，就窝回收银台继续看权力的游戏去了。

“为什么人类会想买坏掉的裤子？”马克西姆斯看着一条牛仔裤，皱起眉头。

“这些衣服看起来像是用布片粘起来的。”美杜莎扬起下巴，快速掠过挂有热销二字的柜台，像位巡视领土的国王。

布拉卡加跟在美杜莎和马克西姆斯身后，对这些衣服不作评论。这倒不是因为他的能力，他只是对服装没什么了解，毕竟他这辈子绝大多数时间都不需要考虑穿什么衣服见人。

“这就是时尚。”以利亚总结道。

他们在货架中穿行，留下一连串针对人类品味的嘲讽。马克西姆斯还不忘逗逗破伤风。

“好了，我们不能在这久留。”以利亚指向一面铺满镜子的墙壁，“那后面是更衣室，挑好衣服后就去那里换上。”

马克西姆斯难得没有反驳，尽管他看起来很想那么干。突然，他仿佛想起什么，把破伤风又塞回以利亚手里，然后才转头去找美杜莎。

布拉卡加略带茫然地站在原地，看着剩下两位皇室成员把那些衣服从货架上一件件拿起来，再一件件放回去，熟练得像在纽约住过几十年。但他没把这种茫然表现出来。他只是皱起眉头，抱着手臂，如临大敌地审视一排衬衫。

“需要帮忙吗？”以利亚问，破伤风在他怀里冲布拉卡加吐舌头。

“需要……”马克西姆斯凑到美杜莎旁边，但话被美杜莎的眼神瞪回了喉咙里。

“去选你的衣服，或者和破伤风玩，总之别来烦我。”美杜莎显然还没消气。

马克西姆斯试图命令自己天才的大脑想出点什么主意来挽回美杜莎，但它只回忆起了水灌进肺里的窒息感，还让马克西姆斯感觉脖子发紧。

好吧，算了。马克西姆斯想。不能急于一时。

美杜莎丝毫没有浪费时间，以利亚甚至都没注意到她是什么时候出来的。当以利亚看到她的时候，她已经坐在皮质座椅上挠破伤风的肚皮了。她还戴着从塑料模特头上拿来的墨镜。

以利亚不予置评。他只在乎能不能顺利完成革命，怎么让收银员同意是马克西姆斯该管的事。他耸耸肩，把一件棕色羊绒衫塞给刚换好衣服的布拉卡加。

布拉卡加投来一个询问的眼神。

“你弟弟刚拿着和你衬衫一样颜色的衣服进更衣室，我不希望他待会儿出来因为不想和你穿一样颜色的衣服浪费时间。”以利亚说。

布拉卡加把羊绒衫套上了。

接下来的过程出乎意料的顺利，除了马克西姆斯没能弄掉标签，最后不得不让布拉卡加替他把标签扯断。

他们走出服装店，美杜莎盯着购物中心光滑的地板，突然停下脚步，叫住其他人：“等一下。”

剩下三个人看向她，破伤风疑惑地歪头。

“我们还得换鞋。”美杜莎不容置疑地说。

“我们在同一个地方待得越久，被国王发现的几率就越大。”以利亚面色阴郁。

布拉卡加坐在鞋店提供的座位上，对坐在他旁边的以利亚点点头，以示赞同。他决定假装没看见马克西姆斯在高跟鞋柜台游荡。

当他们彻底摆脱那栋超现实建筑时，已经过去了一个半小时。这个时间足以竞选纽约市民逛街最短时间奖，但以利亚显然不满意。

以利亚需要时间。他必须在那个冷酷的国王反应过来之前就完成这场革命。但这些年轻的皇室继承人是计划里不可或缺的一环，他们年轻，却相当危险。好消息是，他们也相当好骗。以利亚不敢冒险让他们脱离控制，至少在拿到本特利的装备之前不行。所以他只能耐着性子，祈祷这群孩子别再有什么突发奇想。

他从沉思中惊醒，发现美杜莎在喊他。

美杜莎指着一个排起长队的星巴克摊位：“那是什么？”

以利亚把脸埋进破伤风里，痛苦地呻吟了一声。


End file.
